The Master of Power
by EmbroideredDeath
Summary: The war with Gaea over, the demigods are rewarded for their service. When Annabeth chooses her mother over Percy, he's put down but not broken. He in turn gets blessed for his repeated service and with that, he tries to live normally. That's all spoiled when he receives a head injury. With him no loner knowing who he his, he fights between being good and evil.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in this story. All rights are to Rick Riordan.**_

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic from an old account. (the account was V01Dappl3s) I didn't continue it because I wanted to write a Peter Parker/Spider-Man one, but it's taking longer than normal to do. Now though, due to popular request, I will be bringing it back and I'll be fixing any mistakes I've made in the past. I am looking for co-writers/betas if interested. Anyways, enjoy the story.**_

**~-~-~Nobody~-~-~**

The battlefield was a mess. Bloody weapons, golden dust, ichor, and body parts littered the landscape, but that was only where the roman and greek demigods fought against the monsters, standing there ground. Leading them was Reyna, Praetor of Rome; Thalia, Lieutenant of the Hunt; and Nico, Son of the Dead. They were bloodied, bruised, and hurting, but that didn't stop them from continuing to fight. But that was nothing compared to how the seven demigods of the prophecy looked like, not even 100 meters in front of them.

These were the demigods that had the daunting task to fight and _kill_ the Giants and Gaea, the primordial of Earth. One demigod in particular was leaving a path of golden dust and carnage in his wake. That one demigod was Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus.

**~-~-~Percy~-~-~**

As Percy fought his way towards Gaea, he slashed, hacked, and stabbed everything in his way. Percy was a tornado of destruction, fueled by his desire to end this war as fast as possible. Any monster foolish enough to get in is way was immediately felled by Riptide, his trusty sword, golden dust quickly replacing flesh. Even the Giants were quick work before Percy, there bulk and height working against them. As soon as a fatal blow was dealt, a God would quickly appear to finalize the death, before zipping off to help with the rest. And Percy, fast as lightning, would already be clashing with the next Giant arrogant enough to confront the Slayer of Kronos

Thirteen Giants later and only Porphyrion, the king of the Giants, was left. Starting to make his way towards King Porphyrion, he quickly scanned his opponent before stopping suddenly. The six other demigods were already in battle with the King Giant, alongside the Gods. Deeming his assistance unnecessary, he quickly stopped, turned around, and made his way towards Gaea.

Arriving in front of the Earth Mother, Percy was surprised at how much she looked like a regular person, with the exception of her grass green skin. She looked to be around 5'8", about four inches shorter than himself, with a small frame that was covered in a regular earth brown dress. A beautiful face, with gold tinted brown eyes with plump, dark green lips and luscious, braided brown hair with violet flowers interwoven capped of her look. She truly did look like a nice woman. The only thing that marred her image was the glowing gold veins and the grimace that adorned her face.

Before he could ponder what he saw, Gaea quickly lunged at him. Immediately, he rolled to the side of her, dodging an attack that would've run him through. Quickly getting up to counter attack, he was met with air, before feeling the bite of a sword graze the flesh on his back, leaving a burning sensation in its wake. Pulling away from her, Percy looked at Gaea and saw her blade stained with his blood before she lunged at him again.

Switching to defensive, he tried to parry, deflect, and block any attack she made at him. With each of her attacks that he was able to block, his arms shook with the strain of holding her back and for every attack he parried or deflected was immediately turned against him, cold metal slicing his bronzed skin, and her attacks only got stronger and more frequent as time went by. He wouldn't be able to withstand her onslaught if this continued.

Grasping onto his ebbing strength, he jabbed Riptide towards her exposed throat, only to have his blade deflected and the cool sensation of darkness to wash over him. Gasping, he opened his eyes and shook his head. No, he couldn't go, not yet. Looking up, he caught Gaea in his gaze. She wasn't far away, so steeling himself, he limped forward.

As he approached, he felt his legs shaking as numbness set in his legs and the tips of his fingers. Fearing the truth of the symptoms, he continued. . . before collapsing as all feeling quickly escaped out his legs. Percy Jackson, Slayer of Kronos, Bane of the Minotaur, and Savior of Olympus was gonna die. Hot tears pouring out of his sea green eyes, he pounded his fist against the ground as a foreign, strangled wail pierced his ears, coming from his own mouth.

That's when he felt his torso lift itself back into the air as his numb legs pushed themselves back up. No, he wasn't gonna die. He _**had**_ to survive. If not for himself, than for the Gods; for the demigods that gave up their lives for this stupid war; for Annabeth. For his dead stepfather. For his dead mother.

Releasing out that same strangled wail, that he now realized was a warcry, he sprinted at Gaea, watching as a smug smile crossed her face. Stabbing forward, he felt her blade pierce his left shoulder, but he could care less, as his own blade pierced her through. Embracing her, he whispered his grievances before going to pull his blade out. Gripping the handle of Riptide, he started to pull, when Gaea lept at him. Fearing the worst, he was instead met with a strong hug.

"Th- th- thank, you," a beautiful, yet raspy voice met his ears. Pulling out of the hug, he look at her face. It was still as beautiful as when he first saw it, but a watery smile adorned her lips as the light and life slowly faded from her eyes. Pulling his sword out, he took a quick glimpse at it to see what looked like dull reddish mud on his blade, before setting it down. Putting a hand behind her head and his arm around her waist, he gently lowered her to the ground, closing her eyes as he did so.

Gently removing himself, as if not to wake a sleeping child, he stood up. The war was over. Looking back down, he watched as Gaea slowly crumbled, leaving a pile of dull, red dirt. Letting out a low sigh, he grabbed Riptide, and recapped it, putting it back in his pocket. Turning around, he scanned the landscape for the others, before spotting them with the rest of the demigods where the fight with King Porphyrion was still going on.

Shaking his head with a slight, crooked smile adorning his lips, he reached into his pocket, only to stop and look on as a spear went whirling through the air towards the Giant's eye. Recognizing the spear, he let his smile widen, even as a bright bolt of lightning struck the spear right as it hit its mark. Following the impact, he saw the Giant shudder, before his body started to collapse in on itself, glittering golden dust piling up where the King of the Giants once stood.

Starting his walk again, he heard the expected roar and shouts of victory as he neared the crowd. He even saw that the Gods were still there, taking part in the victory. As he was about to close the distance between himself and the group, he could only think of how much better this victory would've been if his mother were here with him. It was bittersweet, if he really thought about it. He lost his home and his mother, but in the process, he made a new home, with people just like himself, to an extent, but his mother could never be replaced. Thinking about these tough topics, Percy failed to realize that a mass of black fur was hurtling towards him until it was too late.

Turning his head to the side, his eyes widened as the mass hit him, slamming him into the ground. Grunting from the impact, he immediately started laughing as he realized who it was: Mrs. O'leary! He was finally reunited with his pet hellhound. Percy hasn't seen her since the end of the second Titan War. That's when his mirth quickly flooded out of him as horror quickly took its place. She was slobbering on him and her breath was horrid. Gagging, he started to frantically get up when he heard laughter coming from all around him. The demigods! Ugh. Grunting again, he finally pushed Mrs. O'leary off. Quickly standing up, he was met with the amused face of his father, Poseidon.

"Hey Dad, what're you doing here?," came Percy's nonchalant response, drool slowly dripping off his person. Hearing his Dad laugh, he couldn't help the smile that quickly split his face.

"Even after having a giant hellhound, of which you call a pet, pounce on you and then in turn slobber all over you, you're still being Percy," spoke his Dad, a disbelieving tone creeping in as he shook his head.

"Well, what cha going to do, ya know," came back Percy. "Anyways though, do you think you could, bibbity bop!, fairy godmother me some new clothes. These, These just aren't working anymore. I don't know what it is. I think it's the color."

Laughing once more, Poseidon shook his head in disbelief of his son, as he quickly snapped his fingers and cleaned up his son's torn, bloody, slobber soaked clothes. He even went as far as healing his son's stab wound in his shoulder.

Continuing to chat, Percy politely excused himself, turning back towards the crowd, looking for his friends. He didn't have to look long, as he saw them already chatting together with one another not to far. Making his way towards them, he was interrupted in his journey as a clap of thunder silenced everyone.

"Now, I know everyone wants to catch up, myself included," at that comment, he made a pointed look at Percy before continuing. "But with the stench of godly blood here, I fear we'll only bring more monsters, even if we have won this war. So, for the sake of the demigods, I'd like to take this back to Olympus. It is also a convenient place to go, for me and the other Gods would like to reward all the demigods that have helped or played an important role in winning us this war. And with that, if you wouldn't mind Hermes."

Looking over at Hermes, he saw him start glowing before the light he was emitting was to much to look at and with that, he felt as if his stomach was doing flops, as he could no longer feel the ground, but knew he was moving.

**~-~-~Olympus, Throne Room~-~-~**

Percy slowly opened his eyes as he felt himself stop moving, solid ground beneath his feet once more. Squinting from an unknown light, he looked around, quickly realizing that the unknown light was just the brilliance of the room. Opening his eyes fully, they widened with the realization that he was in the Throne Room, but it was no longer the Throne Room he's come to know.

This Throne Room was cylinder in shape and made of the same brilliant, white marble the first one was made of, but this one had images of the Gods' engraved upon the walls. The images consisted of the first Titan War, Kronos eating his children, The Big Three choosing there domains and signs of power, etc. but all the images were set with bright gold. The columns that ringed the gigantic room, had carvings of monster's faces, the faces ranging from the Chimera all the way down to hellhounds. Smaller thrones were sat all around the room, different symbols, colors, and pictures making each one, with their respective occupants already in them. And finally, in the center of the room, sat the twelve thrones of the Olympians in the shape of an Omega and one guest throne sat next to Poseidon. The occupant of the throne was none other than the God Hades. Off to the far side of the room though sat a child next to a bright, burning hearth. That child was looking directly at Percy and he could see the child's fiery orange eyes glowing like that of warm coals. Catching onto who it was, he smiled and waved, his smile broadening with the smile the girl gave back.

"Demigods," Zeus spoke, catching the attention of the demigods. "Because of the support that you have given us for this war, I believe that you all deserve to be rewarded. First off, we'll start with the Roman and Greek campers, along with the Huntresses of Artemis, then we'll move onto the demigods that were vital for our success. Sound good?"

Getting nods of confirmation from most of the Gods, some just rolled their eyes and smiled at their children, Zeus continued. "All demigods and huntresses will be allowed to consume as much ambrosia and nectar as they want, and with the help of Athena, Hecate, and Hephaestus, a gateway of sorts, will be made to traverse between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. This is to prevent strife between camps, along with communication."

_Well, that was a little lackluster for the demigods, but at least we'll be able to communicate with one another through the portal thing-y_ thought Percy.

"Now, if the heroes of the prophecy, along with Thalia Grace, Reyna Arellano, and Nico di Angelo, please step forward," announced Zeus. Percy watched as one after another, his friends strode forward before he himself finally followed. "Heroes, for that is what you all are, you've saved Olympus. I, on behalf of Olympus, would like to thank you for defeating the armies of Gaea and her children, the Giants, and of course, Gaea herself. Now, for these deeds, us Gods would like to reward you further. But before we do this, I'd like to ask you, or more so Percy, how Gaea was defeated, and how you were able to do this without help from anyone else. If you'd please indulge us Percy."

With that, all eyes looked towards Percy, waiting for his explanation. Swallowing, he nodded his head and started his tale. He told of how he wanted the war to be over with fast and how he defeated the first Giant of the battle, before moving onto the next. He told of how he felt his strength waver as he continued to strain himself, pushing himself to the limits just to end the war. He told of how, after deciding that the rest of the demigods and Gods could take King Porphyrion, he challenged Gaea, the Earth Mother. He didn't mention the oddities of the confrontation, deciding that he'd figure it out first before telling anything else. Continuing his tale, he told of how heavily out matched he was against Gaea and how she struck him down. He ended with how he felt that he couldn't let down the Gods and how he felt his strength spike before he delivered the killing blow, taking a sword to his shoulder as collateral.

When Percy was done with his tale, he saw many look on with awe, curiosity, and or admiration. A few looked on with fear. But all Percy did was stare at the Gods, awaiting their verdict, of which he thought might contain a little hostility due to Zeus. But the reaction they gave surprised him. They smiled. They smiled before Zeus began once again.

"Perseus, I am quite pleased to hear of this development. I'm disappointed it was you to do it, but nonetheless, I'm glad that we've been able to put Gaea back to sleep. But, enough of this talk! Let's get back to the reward ceremony," Zeus smiled.

_Wow! That went a lot smoother than I expected. I'm just glad I wasn't sent to Tartarus for a crime I didn't do or for a crime that a secret half-brother of mine framed on me because he was jealous of how popular I am _thought Percy, smiling to himself.

"Jason Grace. Please step forward," Zeus spoke. Percy watched as Zeus's image started to become fuzzy before becoming clear again. He no longer looked like mythic Zeus, but like a military version of Zeus and with that, he realized that before him was Jupiter, the Roman God of Thunder. Percy could also see how nervous Jason was as he approached his father. He could see the worry in his electric blue eyes as he kneeled in front of his father. "Rise, my son. For the role you played in uniting the two camps, and in this war, I am offering you the chance to become an immortal. Along with the gift of immortality, I offer you the position of being a trainer to both camps. The immortality is optional though. Do you accept my gifts?"

Percy looked on, as Jason gazed up at his father before looking back at his girlfriend, Piper, before asking a question that surprised him. "Will the others be granted the choice of immortality as well?"

Looking at Jupiter, Percy could tell that it wasn't, but he could also tell that Jupiter didn't _not_ want his son to choose immortality. So with many side glances at the other Gods and a lengthy pause, he released an exasperated sigh, before nodding yes. He snickered at Jupiter's antics.

With the nod, Jason smiled back at Piper, before he turned back around and spoke, "Yes, father. I would be honored." With that, Jupiter raised his Master Bolt and aimed it at Jason before hurling it at him. Percy watched transfixed, as the bolt was absorbed into Jason's body. He saw as Jason fell to his knees and gripped at the floor, his knuckles turning white from the effort. He even saw Jason's veins glow faintly every now and then as his blood became ichor, the blood of immortals. Finally, Jason stood back up, breathing heavy from the transformation. Percy took a close look at Jason and saw no major differences except that he looked healthier. With that though, Jason bowed once more, before turning back and walking back towards Piper, who kissed him on the cheek as he stepped back in line, causing him to blush golden. Percy just shook his head and smiled, awaiting the next reward.

"Piper, please step forward," Aphrodite enthusiastically spoke out. "Piper, I offer you immortality as well, alongside the option of becoming a trainer of both camps. Do you accept my gifts?" When she got a positive response from her daughter, she squealed before snapping her fingers. With the snap, came a heavy cloud of pink smoke that enveloped Piper, followed by the sound of heavy coughing and sneezing before in dissipated, leaving a healthier looking, and dare he say it, more attractive looking Piper. She then in turn, bowed before turning around and getting back in line.

This process of reward giving continued, causing Percy to, respectively, get bored, until it reached his cousin, Nico. This was gonna be interesting for everyone, for they knew that Nico spent the most time with his Godly parent, and has formed a greater bond than most demigods ever would with their Godly parent.

"My son, step forward, if you will," came the voice of Hades, a chill involuntarily racking Percy's body. He couldn't believe the effect Hades had on people, but as he looked out at Nico approaching his father, he saw that Hades affected his own kin as well, with his more than unfriendly aura.

As soon as Nico kneeled, Hades stood up out of his guest throne, and made his way towards his son. Once in reach of his son, he too knelt, before placing both of his hands on either side of Nico's head, staring into his son's eyes. "My boy, if you accept immortality, you'll always have a home in the Underworld with me, you'll become my lieutenant, and you'll be crowned and announced as the Prince of the Underworld. With all of that, I'll then train you to become the strongest you'll ever be. Do you accept my offer, son?" Came the warm, caring voice of Hades, surprising what looked to be everyone in the room, with not only the offer, but the tenderness of Hades.

Percy watched as Nico slowly nodded his head. As soon as he did, skeleton hands broke through the marble on the floor, grasping Nico, even as the shadows in the room converged on the pair, engulfing them in a mass of shadow. He saw black tendrils of shadow come off of the mass and lazily flick back and forth, like that of a cat's tail, before retracting and forming somewhere else. A few minutes later, and the shadows started to disperse, with Nico still kneeled down and Hades standing up with an oddly bright smile on his face. He looked back to Nico, to see him now standing up, and making his way back towards the line, a dazed look in his eyes, but other than that, he looked fine. With that, Percy shrugged and awaited the next person to be awarded.

"Annabeth, please step forward," Athena spoke crisply. Percy was starting to get nervous, as he watched his girlfriend step forward. He was scared she would choose immortality over him, but he knew if she did, he'd let her, because he loves her and that hurts to admit. Shaking his head of the thoughts, he just focused on the now, not the hypothetical. "Annabeth, your reward for your role in the war, I'd like to offer you the same gift of immortality, and the same gift to become a trainer for the demigods of both camps. But I'd like to offer an alternative. Instead of becoming a trainer, you can work with me on my projects for Olympus, and create expanses on both camps and even settlements of sorts, for older demigods to live at once they're done with the life of being a warrior. So, what do you say?"

Already knowing the answer to the question, Percy wasn't surprised when he heard Annabeth hastily accept her mother's offer. As soon as she did, he heard a collective gasp around the room and looked to see Athena with a smug look of victory adorning her face. He looked around and saw many looking at him for his reaction but he didn't get why they were so surprised. He knew as soon as he heard Athena's offer, that Annabeth was gonna accept, and if she didn't he would've made her, for that was her dream. So all that adorned Percy's face, when looked at, was a sad, but understanding, smile. It seems like Athena has finally gotten her wish.

Looking on, he saw as Annabeth's skin started to brighten, hearing her gasp, before it calmed down. There stood Annabeth, looking healthier, and in Percy's opinion, as beautiful as any Goddess. He could only shake his head, trying to stop the inevitable tears that were to come. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to stop them, he started to use his powers, feeling the tug in his gut as he made the tears stay put, chuckling at what he's having to do.

Watching her turn around, he was disappointed to see her not look at him as she walked back towards the line. Deciding he was gonna comfort her, he started to reach his hand out to touch her shoulder.

"Percy, please, if you would, step forward my son," Poseidon's voice boomed out, it echoing around the Throne Room as Percy, quickly pulled his hand back from Annabeth, and walked forward, knowing what was gonna happen next. Breathing in, he went to kneel, when Zeus interrupted him.

"Perseus, I don't speak for the other Gods, but I believe they'd agree with me on this," began Zeus, taking a quick glance at all the other Gods within the room, before continuing. "You don't have to bow or kneel to us anymore. We respect you and we hope you respect us enough to acknowledge what we say."

_Really? I didn't expect this, but this will definitely be interesting, especially after what I'm about to do_ thought Percy. Nodding his acknowledgement, Percy stood back up, standing in the center of the Throne Room.

"Who believes that my son is undeserving?," Poseidon challenged. Percy threw a quick glance around the Throne Room and saw no hands to be raised. Shrugging his shoulders, he gave his attention back to his father. "My son, once more, we are giving you the option to become a God and sit amongst us. Do you accept our offer?"

Smiling slightly, Percy responded with the expected answer, "Even though it is an honor to be offered godhood again, I'm going to have to decline once more, as I'm sure was expected-" at that, chuckles from the Gods greeted his ears, causing his smile to widen, "-but instead, I have a request that I'd like sworn on the River Styx, before we continue, if you don't mind."

With that, Zeus spoke the oath, thunder being heard off in the distance as the oath was confirmed. Nodding his head at the swearing of the oath, Percy continued.

"My request is to allow both, Hestia and Hades, to have their thrones back on the council," Percy concluded. He was expecting to be challenged, but instead, all that happened was the rumbling as two thrones appeared. The first was a pure black throne with skulls and gems decorating it and the occasional tendril of shadow coming off it. This one appeared next to Demeter's throne and she did not look happy about it either, what with the look she was giving Hades as he looked on in shock at Percy. The second throne that appeared, seemed to be made of pure fire, and radiated the aura of hope and home. This one appeared next to Poseidon's throne, who seemed quite pleased to be next to his big sister, as he gave her a warm smile and a wave. She responded in kind, before heading towards her throne, making a detour on the way, stopping in front of Percy.

"Thank you Percy. You are a kind man," Hestia whispered. She gave him a smile before she gave him a tight, warm hug. Percy didn't think a hug could be so warm, but he was grateful for the hug, for it pushed away the sadness he was feeling. Pulling away she gave him another smile before standing up on her tiptoes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Pulling away, he saw her smile widen. He was about to question her when he realized why. He was blushing. Shaking his head, with a smile on his face, he heard her chuckle, before moving away towards her throne. Regaining his posture, he looked over at Hades and saw a smile on his face, before giving him a nod of acknowledgement. Nodding back, he waited for both to be seated.

Once both had, he spoke his question, "I'm sorry to ask this, but can I be excused? I think I've had enough excitement for today." Hearing chuckles once more, he was given a nod or confirmation, and with that, he thanked them, and headed towards the Throne Rooms doors.

_Man, what a crazy day, huh_ sighed Percy. _I think I've had enough fighting to last a lifetime. I'll probably just head off to bed honestly, I'm really tired. Maybe visit the lake first though and do some swimming. After that, I could go out and visit Tyson. Haven't seen the big fella in a while, wonder what he's been up too. Knowing him, probably eating peanut butter sandwiches while making something cool. _Chuckling, he put his hands on the doors and was about to open them when he heard his name. Looking back, he saw Zeus waving him back over. Shaking his head for having to come back over after already having walked away, he turned fully and jogged back over.

Before he could ask what was needed, Zeus began to speak, "Perseus, we weren't expecting to be doing this today, or ever actually, but we'd like to spoil you, as mortals call it." Percy didn't know what Zeus was on about, but all he knew was that he didn't want to be spoiled so, he began to protest when Zeus interrupted him to continue. "All us have deemed you worthy to carry our full blessings, though for you to gain our patrionship, you'll have to train with us and upon gaining our patrionship, you'll unlock _all_ of our blessing. After that, you'll have to discover the rest of the extent of your blessings by yourself and on your own time. Knowing all this, would you allow us to gift you?"

Percy couldn't speak. He couldn't think of a reason for them to bless him, but knew this was as big of an honor as godhood, if not more so. Knowing he couldn't refuse, he nodded his head in agreement. When he did, he looked at all the Olympians faces, looking for something in them, only to be met with bright smiles, even from Athena and Artemis! Though their smiles were more subdued, but genuine nonetheless.

"Thank you Percy. Now that we got that out of the way, we'll continue on. We'll bless you one at a time, as to not overwhelm your body and turn you into ash. It's also to make the blessings less painful, and more bearable. Knowing the risks now though, do you still wish to continue?," Zeus explained. Percy was now a little nervous at the mention of the pain that comes with a blessing, but he just nodded once more, prepared for anything to come. "Alright then, once more, thank you Percy, and with that, I'll go first. Oh, and before I forget to mention it, some blessings have an immediate reaction, just FYI."

Before Percy could inquire what he meant by that, he watched transfixed, alarm and wonder coming through his mind, as Zeus hefted up his bolt, before seemingly, charging it up. As the bolt increased in brilliance, the air in the Throne Room became more and more electric, and the power that could be felt radiating from the bolt became more and more oppressing. Seeing the bolt finally stop getting brighter, he watched as Zeus then sent the bolt hurtling at him, and he could only gulp before it hit him.

Percy felt himself crumple to the ground as the power in the bolt didn't feel like electricity, but like molten lead being poured into his limbs and veins. He felt himself scream, but he couldn't hear it, as his ears felt as if they were clogged, and a faint ringing sound could be heard.

_Huh._ Percy grunted. _No wonder you don't see many blessed people. This hurts more than Tyson's hugs, after getting him hyper off of peanut butter and brownies._ Percy chuckled at the thought, before grimacing in pain as chuckling, as it turns out, hurts when you're in the middle of getting blessed.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped and he realized that he was curled up on the floor, with Apollo looking over him in worry. He was about to say something, when he felt, what felt like lightning, shoot up through his back, followed by burning. He could faintly hear the cracking of what sounded like bone. Fearing the worst, he let unconsciousness take him away into the land of Morpheus.

**. . .**

Dull pain. Dull, throbbing pain. That's what Percy felt, as he regained consciousness. He couldn't even open his eyes without it feeling like a hammer was hammering behind each one of them. Groaning, he realized he could speak! Starting to panic, he tried to get up, only to get pushed back down by a firm hand.

"Hey Perce. Took a helluva beating from the blessings, but don't worry, you've been recovering quite well. Helps that water heals you, or else you'd still be out," Percy heard Apollo's familiar, annoying, but friendly tone grace his ears. Groaning again, he heard Apollo chuckle. "Oh, my bad. I forgot. You're really dehydrated. Hephaestus's, Hestia's, and mine own blessing was what dehydrated you the most. Here, open your mouth, I got some nectar for ya."

Opening his mouth, he felt the cool liquid of the Gods grace his throat, seemingly warming it up and cooling it at the same. Feeling the stream stop, he closed his mouth and swallowed, feeling his headache eb. After a minute or so, he opened his eyes. He was staring at a golden ceiling, so naturally he assumed he was in Apollo's palace. He was about to sit up and try to confirm his suspicion, when a face got in his way, and the face had an annoyingly bright smile.

"Alright, couz, before I let you up, I want you to know, you do look pretty epic. What, after all of the blessings you got! But, you'll just have to see for yourself," Apollo admitted, the bright, sunny some might say, smile never leaving his face. Just shaking his head, he stuck out his hand, gripping onto the side of the bed. He was half way onto his feet, when he froze. His body felt heavier, but that wasn't the alarming thing, nor was the fact that he realized he was only wearing boxer briefs. No, the alarming thing was that he felt something foreign on his back. Looking over to Apollo, he just saw him jester towards the mirror next to the door of the room. Rushing over to it, he was surprised at who he saw.

There stood a man of the same height of himself, and the same messy black hair with it's white locke, but that was where the resemblances stopped. The man in the mirror had a more defined frame, the muscles being bigger and more sturdy looking. The man also had deep, sea green eyes, but now there seemed to be flecks of different colors floating around in the irises. The flecks were an electric blue; a white, reminiscent of the marble in the Throne Room; grass green; a warming orange, a dark orange, hot pink, Aphrodite, ugh; blood red; stormy grey; faded yellow; bright yellow; silver; dull orange; and dark purple. It looked like, in Percy's opinion, a sea, with lanterns floating in the night. But that wasn't the most surprising thing. Behind the man, were two folded up wings that were jet black in color and had flecks of color that matched the man's eyes.

"I- is tha- that me?," rasped Percy. He was surprised at how deep the voice that came out when he spoke was. It was like a wave of silk in the form of sound. Looking at Apollo, he saw him nod. Clearing his throat, he asked the obvious. "Well, um, do you think I can get some clothes or-"

Percy watched as Apollo quickly nodded and snapped his fingers, his old clothes appearing on the bed he was lying on, before excusing himself. Giving a nod of thanks, he started to don his clothes. When it came to his shirt, he stopped and wondered what he was supposed to do. Looking closely, he saw big slits in the back of the shirt. Shrugging, he started to put the shirt on. Once it was on, with his new wings through the slits, he realized that he was gonna have to get bigger clothes. The ones he had on were too tight and snug. Sighing, he went back to the mirror.

_Now this is gonna be weird _thought Percy. Stretching out his wings, he quickly realized that he couldn't fit his wings in the room, but he did like the feel of the new limbs. _But, I think I can get used to this. Huh, wonder what powers I got from the blessings. Guess we'll have to find out._ Smiling at his reflection, he refolded his wings, before opening the door and walking out of the room.

Once in the hallway, he looked around. Apollo's temple looked nice, except for the statues of himself everywhere, but that could be ignored. The walls had paintings of the sunset and the sunrise, the floors had zigzag patterns that were oddly like the rays of the sun depicted in cartoons, and the ceiling was made of gold, with what looked like gems set within, that glimmered like the sun. He liked it, but it wasn't for him. So with that, he called out for Apollo, his new voice reverberating throughout the palace. He was met with silence. He was about to call again, when a note appeared in his hand. Looking at it, he read:

_Just let yourself out, I'm with another patient. _

_Let me know if you start to get random pains though, it could be residual power still converting._

_Anyways, peace Perce. See ya later. Can't wait to train you._

_-Mr. Sunshine_

Rolling his eyes at the antics of Apollo, he made his way out of the palace and into the streets of Olympus. Not wanting to waste too much time, he immediately made his way towards the elevator. He wanted to go home and catch up with his friends and show them his new appearance!

**A/N: And end! Let me know if I missed any mistakes, and I'll try to fix them. There will also be a harem, and I am open to suggestions for who you guys want to be in it. Anyways though, Merry Christmas and I hope you have a fantastic day.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in this story. All rights are to Rick Riordan.**_

_**deathcornfive: I know, the whole betrayed stories don't make too much sense to me. Some stories get it right, but they don't feel natural. As for the girls you suggested, thank you for them. Sadly, I don't know too much about the Kane Chronicles.**_

_**BROMBROS: Well that's fine. The original work was in my younger years and had a bunch of mistakes and was rushed when it came to the romance. Hopefully I can get it right in this story. Hope you enjoy it. 3**_

**~-~-~Percy~-~-~**

Walking towards the elevator, Percy glanced up at the sky, watching the bloom of colors shoot across it as the sun retreated past the horizon. Stars would soon start to pop up, turning the soon to be night sky into a maze of golden dots for the moon to navigate. A slight curl of his lips was the only acknowledgement he gave as he returned his focus to the elevator before him.

The elevator had changed since the last time he had used it. It now had two statuettes on either side of it, both with dark green vines wrapping around their bases. The statuettes in question were two beautifully sculpted nature spirits in the midst of a dance, flower blossoms poking through their hair, frozen in the marble they were sculpted from. The doors in between the statuettes were also different. Instead of solid gold doors, they were a rich oak brown with carvings of branches, leaves, and birds. All together, it looked as if he were about to enter the home of an elf from some fairy tale.

Impressed with the visage, he took a quick mental picture, before quickly locating the elevator button. Pressing down, he let his hand fall back down by his side before letting his mind wander.

_Quite the looker this new Olympus is. Gotta remember to give my compliments to An-. To Annabeth. I _really_ hope me and her are still good. I don't want our relationship to just end because she accepted her reward! I mean, she deserves it. She works so hard and she helped make _this_! This new Olympus looks so good and she helped with it! Sigh. I need to talk with her soon and clear up this fiasco._

_**Ding!**_

The familiar sound of the elevator arriving brought him back to reality, the seemingly wooden doors parting, letting the light inside bathe the surrounding area in a warm yellowish orange glow. Stepping forward, the light quickly washed over him, making his bronzed skin glow as his shadow elongated.

Once inside, he turned towards the elevator's panel and pressed _**Ground Floor**_ before watching the doors close. Feeling the usual gut wrenching feel of decent, and the cheesy elevator music greet his ears, he let his mind jump back to the events earlier that day.

He was in the middle of eating breakfast when the alarms were set off. He'd rushed off to immediately start rallying the demigods get them ready to fight. Him rushing off led to him forgetting to don his armor and by the time the monsters started to crash against their forces, it was too late to even consider it anymore.

That led to endless fighting, with what seemed to be an endless horde of monsters. And after what felt like days of fighting, which was most likely only a few hours, the shake of the Earth made the fighting halt as the Giants showed up, announcing their arrival with ear-shattering battlecries. Himself and the rest of the demigods of the prophecy broke off from the rest and charged to meet the Giants. Soon after, the Olympians themselves announced their presence with a thunderclap, barreling out of the clouds donned in armor and charging on war chariots.

The fighting had become desperate by the time Gaea awoke with a mighty tremor that acted as a distraction for the monsters to spill hundreds of demigods' blood. That's around the time Percy felt the injustice of this fighting and entered a frenzy which led to the death of plenty of Giants, before he headed off to his fight with Gaea.

He didn't even know how she had woken up, as he could've sworn that some sort of blood sacrifice or something similar was needed to wake her. Though, then again, she did look a bit off before she engaged him. And if he remembered right, she had a grimace on her face! She also had those bright gol-.

_**Ding!**_

The same elevator sound that had interrupted his thoughts before brought him back to reality. Taking a quick glance at the floor number, he confirmed that he wasn't on the ground floor and quickly moved from the middle of the elevator to the back, shivering slightly at the feel of the surprisingly cool metal railing bumping up against his new limbs. Straightening, he hurriedly ran his palms against his jeans, worried about how the mist was going to conceal his wings. He didn't have much time to think about it when the doors opened, revealing a beautiful woman waiting on the other side.

The woman in question was stunning. She seemed to be older than him by just a slight margin and stood slightly shorter than himself, maybe 5'10", and was wearing a form fitting black dress that showed off her womanly curves and stopped just above her knees, showing off smooth lean calves that led to the black flats that were encasing her feet. The whole outfit contrasted with her ivory white skin, which drew attention to the flesh that wasn't covered up, which showed off toned muscles covered in her taut creamy white skin. Tearing his eyes away from her flesh, he followed the curve of her neck up to a face that could give even Aphrodite a run for her money.

The face in question had high cheekbones that accented a slender nose that acted as a border for two bright violet eyes, which seemed to stare straight through his soul, that had two perfectly curved eyebrows above them. This was all framed by a strong, slim jaw that led up to her dark brown hair that was put up into a tight bun, blonde highlights like veins of silver in obsidian running throughout her hair. She also had plump, dusk pink colored lips that were quirked down into a slight, seemingly natural, frown. All together, she looked like a regal eastern princess, or at the very least eastern royalty, and it was quite the sight to see in an elevator.

Collecting himself, he offered a smile but it didn't seem like she was paying too much attention to him, or more accurately, his face. Looking at her eyes, he saw that they were gazing over his shoulder. Turning his head to see what she was looking at, he was met with a black surface with minute lines carving valleys within the surface, giving it an almost feather-like appearance. A quick flash of confusion led to an immediate sense of idiocy as he resisted facepalming. His wings! He'd forgotten all about them as they already felt so natural. He didn't even consider them to be what she was looking at. Wait! She could see his wings! Panic quickly igniting fear, he started to fumble through his thoughts as he tried to remember how to manipulate the mist. He was nev-.

"Uhhm," the woman spoke, a rich, smooth, _confused_ voice greeting his ears, breaking him out of his revere. "Why do you have wings?"

Not being able to help himself, he laughed. He laughed! This intense, fear inducing moment that could potentially end up with the harm of this woman at learning what he is and she breaks the moment with a simple question of why he has wings! Calming his laughter to a chuckle, he looked to her breathtaking face to see a deep frown, her dislike of his laughter apparent.

_Gods, this is such a weird situation! And to think that I could've just avoided this whole situation if I just knew how to fly with these wings! Though this woman is very attractive. I wouldn't mind getting to know her. Wait, why did I think that? I don't think like that! Plus, I don't even know if I'm still in a relationship! This is all just too much._

"Hey! Earth to winged man. Do you think you could answer my question so it doesn't get weird on the ride down?" The woman interrupted his crisis, stepping into the elevator and standing next to him as she did, the frown on her face never leaving her face.

"Well, um, I just came from a costume party on one of the, um, upper levels," began Percy, stuttering slightly as he quickly made up a story. "I realized in the middle of getting a drink that I, uh, had something that I needed to do today. I'm on my way to my place to get changed and you've just so happened to chance upon me in the middle of my journey! That's why I have wings!"

Smiling in success at making a good coverup, he turned towards the mystery woman and saw that she was no longer frowning. Her eyebrows were raised, the corners of her mouth were curled ever so slightly, and there was amusement dancing in her eyes as she stared at him. "That's the story you came up with? I mean, it's not bad but it's not good, though it does tell me at the very least that you're not a good liar."

Percy's smile quickly drained from his face as he just gaped at her. He was able to quickly recover though and was able to stutter through a response. "Wh- what do you mean? That's the tr- truth! I mean, ha, why else would I have wings!"

"Well I don't know! That's why I asked you. Though, I guess you could be telling the truth. I guess I just _forgot_ that the Empire State Building had apartments," she responded, sarcasm creeping into her tone. "I mean, you'd think I'd remember since I work here and all, but I guess some things just slip the mind. I do wish though that I got an invite to this 'costume party.' I would've loved to have dressed up similar to yourself! But I don't think it would've been allowed since this _is_ a place of business and not an apartment building. Plus, not only do you look too young to have a job here, but your 'wings' also look too real to be fake."

"Uhm," Percy replied smartly.

"Now that that's outta the way, would you mind answering my question with a real answer or are you just gonna let the rest of this elevator ride get awkward?" inquired the woman, tilting her head to the side, feigning innocence even as a mischievous smile split her face, her eyes never leaving his. "Oh! My name is Emily by the way, just in case you don't answer so that it'll be an even more awkward ride."

_Alright, alright! She got me. This _Emily_ is quite sassy! And quite smart as her awkward tatic is working! And fast!_ _What the hell, I'll give her a partial answer. Hopefully it'll quench her curiosity._

"Well, uh, _Emily_, they were a gift, and uh, how I got them is a, um, personal story, if you could call it that, and I don't know you too well to indulge that story. Honest," he spoke, nodding at his own cleverness. "_And_, the story is quite long and I don't wanna spoil any of the plans you might have planned for tonight."

Not hearing a response, he smiled in victory, relishing the fact that he had resolved this problem. Taking a quick glance in her direction, he expected to see a smouldering attractive woman glaring at him, but instead he saw her on her phone, her fingers rapidly flicking across the screen. Feeling himself start to lean over in her direction, he pulled himself back and continued his mental party at having bested this woman. After a while though, he started to feel bad, _and_ awkward.

"Alright!" came the triumphant sound of the woman's rich voice. Looking over, he caught her eyes with his and he saw the mirth behind them as they shined brilliantly. Looking deeper into them, he saw all the fun she was having at his expense. "I am now free tonight. That means you are taking me out so that we can get to know each other better. You'll be taking me to Magik Drink, a coffee spot close to here."

_Whoa. Was I just asked out slash ordered onto a date? This has been the strangest evening I've had in awhile. I better ask just to make sure though._

"Did you just ask me out?" Percy voiced, his voice higher than he would've liked it.

"No. You asked me out and I said yes," she said, a big toothy smile splitting her face, making Percy forget how to breathe for just a second before he regained his posure. But he regretfully lost it again with what she said next. "Plus, you're easy on the eyes."

Hearing her say that, and seeing the wink she shot his way, it was to his chagrin that he felt heat rush to his cheeks. Hearing her laugh at him only deepened his embarrassment, though her laugh was infectious and he felt himself smile despite himself.

_**Ding!**_

That same, now annoying, elevator sound pierced through the air, signaling the end of their ride. Looking at the now golden doors that started to open, he turned back towards the woman he was taking out to see her cast a quick smile at him before she put her hand out, palm up. "Well, let's go! I didn't cancel my plans for nothing you know!"

Percy just stared at her hand, utterly bewildered by the roller coaster of events and emotions. Though he was quickly snapped out of his bewilderment when he looked up at her face and saw that her smile was starting to wane. Making a split second decision, he accepted her hand, feeling her soft skin on his. As soon as he did though, he felt the yank off his body as she pulled him outta the elevator and started to make her way towards the exit, making a scene as she did so.

Once outside, he felt her loosen up on his arm allowing him to stand on the sidewalk and just look around. There was, of course, people everywhere, even with the quickly dimming light, but it seemed relatively calm for it being New York. It was also quite warm, the fragrance of food rafting through the air, combating the stretch of the city. All in all, the city was truly beautiful, in its own unique way.

Percy's admirement was interrupted as quickly as it began though, the quick feel of an elbow being jabbed into his side. Looking over in the direction of the offending elbow, he saw Emily smiling up at him, her dusk pink lips showcasing her brilliant white teeth, shining with the light of the street lights. Watching her lips start to move, he realized that he zoned out and hurriedly tuned back in, catching her words just in time. "It's this way. It's only a three minute walk. Oh, and Mister Party City Wings, I wouldn't mind knowing your name. And after the 'name reveal,' maybe you could tell me if I should be aware of a Mrs. or not."

Starting to walk with her, he let loose a laugh as he saw her waggle her eyebrows at him, before he heard her harmonious laugh join his. Calming, he let his mirth filled voice fly out, "Well if you _have_ to know, it's Percy. Though the name you came up with is pretty catchy. I might just have to change it, but I don't know if Party City would agree with it too much."

Laughing again, they continued on as passersby gave them looks, only adding fuel to the fire of giggles, unaware of the eyes following their movements. Feeling her grip his hand, he looked over to see her nod her head to the left before she started to drag him in that direction. Looking, he saw a shop with a wooden sign that said 'Magik Drink.' But before he could do anymore analysis, however, he was stepping through the shop's door, warmth embracing him as he entered.

Glancing around, he first noticed the roaring fireplace to the right of the door, surrounded by furniture. The fireplace seemed to be made of red brick and had a stone pit for the fire to be lit in. There was a shelf above the fireplace that held picture frames of young looking kids and a mystical looking woman. Both the children and the woman had big smiles on their faces, looking to be enjoying their time with each other. But the woman in the picture caught his eyes. Starting to look closer, he saw that the woman had a pennant on that looked to be a square cross with a weird shaped plant on it. Remembering the pennant from somewhere, he shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the woman in the picture.

Taking a look around again, he glanced at the counter leading from the front entrance, realizing they should probably buy drinks, before another realization came over him: he had no money!

"Hey, Emily. I, uh, don't have any money," he said.

"Don't worry. I didn't want you to pay anyways," she spoke, a smile crossing her face. "I mean I'm the one who made you ask me out."

Smiling back, they headed towards the counter. Once there, he looked for a sign only to find a notice that read 'Any Drink Is $2.' Frowning, he spoke, "What does this mean?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. You can order any drink you want. It's pretty cool, though I don't know how she does it," she responded.

"Who?"

"I think she's talking about me," a mysterious voice called.

Turning towards the counter in which the voice came, he saw the same woman in the picture with the children, weird pennant and everything. But now that the woman was in front of him, he _really _felt like he knew her. Looking her over, he saw a high set blonde ponytail that sat on the head of the beautiful woman. She had deathly pale skin and startling black eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with gold threaded embroidery that was shaped into what looked to be runes of some kind. Altogether, she was a sight to behold, but he couldn't shake the feeling of knowing her from somewhere.

"What Perseus, you don't recognize me?" the woman teased.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Emily questioned.

"I don't think s-" he was saying before he caught something, just barely, with his eyes. Looking for it, he saw it again. It was a flicker of some sort and it seemed to be coming from the woman! Looking really close now, he saw it again and realized why it was a flicker. The woman's appearance was changing and with that little bit of knowledge it clicked. "Hecate."

_I should've known! A place like this, this close to Olympus! Phew. I just hope no trouble gets started._

"He he, hello Perseus, how are you doing," the now revealed Hecate joyishly asked, a coy smile forming on her face.

"Sigh. Pretty good after what happened. Especially what happened _after_ what happened," he said, shaking his head all the while. "Wait, shouldn't you know this already? I mean you're, you know, you know?"

"Well that depends on what you mean. Though, you are right if I believe I underst-."

"What is going on here?" Emily suddenly interrupted. Forgetting that she was there, he turned towards her.

"It's part of that long story I told you about," Percy responded, shaking his head as he did.

"Well let's get drinks and go sit down so you can finally tell me this story!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

Nodding, he turned back towards the now known goddess. "Can I just get a water please? I could really use a refresher," he asked, rubbing his face as he did so.

"Oh, and can I get a black coffee with one scoop of sugar?" Emily ordered, smiling her bright smile as she did so.

"Alright, coming up!" Hecate spoke. Turning away, he saw her give him a wink before turning away herself. Confused, he just walked after Emily who was already walking away from him, headed straight towards the fireplace.

_Man, why does life gotta be so confusing!? And why did Hecate wink at me? Does she know something that I don't? Or is she just being coy? Ugh, Gods can be so annoying, _especially_ Apollo and Zeus with the music and the theatrics._ At that, he heard thunder go off and just laughed.

"Hey! Right here! Sit next to me!" Emily insisted. Looking, he saw her relaxing back on a white couch with black accents. Finding himself starting, he tore his gaze away and quickly sat down next to her, feeling heat start to rise up on his face. Shallowing, he looked over at her and was met with her eyes gazing intently at him, a smirk on her face. Feeling awkward, and nervous for some reason, he blurted out what was on his mind.

"You're very beautiful." Horrified by himself, he felt himself blush and it only grew as he saw her smirk become a full blown smile.

"Thank you. You're not bad either, but I want to get to know you a little before you start your story," she affirmed.

Nodding his head at that, he said, "What would you like to know?"

"Uhm, well, do you live in Manhattan?"

"I do not, but my mo-. I mean no, no I don't," Percy spoke, stuttering at the memory of his mom. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and looked back at Emily. "What about you though? Do you live around here?"

"I do, but I'm not sure I should tell you where yet," she responded before quickly adding, "No offence."

"None taken, I completely understand," he laughed, shaking his head as he did so. "I mean, you never know the types of dudes you meet that might be creepers. Especially men that have wings and multi-colored eyes."

"You're right!" she laughed, before quickly quieting down as she processed what Percy said. Taking a quick glance, she gasped before asking. "You have multi-colored eyes!"

"You didn't notice that!?" Percy questioned, incredulous. "What were you looking at!?"

"Well, I was looking at-at-at YOUR WINGS. I mean your wings," Emily spoke, stumbling through her words as she did so, a light blush coloring her cheeks. When she looked at him, she saw a big smile on his face and his eyebrows were high on his face. Feeling her face grow even hotter, she swatted at his arm, making Percy burst out laughing. Crossing her arms, she started to pout, which only made Percy laugh harder. Her resolve quickly crumbled, and she let loose her own laughter that quickly got lost up with his own.

_She's really fun to talk to! I should get out more often if people are like this. It'd be nice to have normal friends. No worrying about monsters, just about what life has in store. That would be nice. _

"Ahem," a voice, he assumed to be Hecate, interrupted. Both looking back, they saw Hecate standing there with drinks in hand. Calming down, he heard Emily still chuckling as he reached for their drinks.

"Thank you," he spoke, nodding his head at her as he did.

"You're welcome," Hecate responded in kind, a smile spreading over her face. "You know where to find me if you ever need assistance."

Once again, he saw her wink at him before heading off. Not able to help himself, his eyes betrayed him and looked at Hecate's ass. It seemed really plump and firm and there was a noticeable sway in her hips as she left. Ripping his eyes away, he turned back towards his 'date', face red with embarrassment.

_Why did you do that?! That's not you. You don't even know if you're single or not! You're already bordering on cheating being out on this date!_ He just shook his head at the reprimanding he just gave himself. He wasn't really even on a date! Just a get together. Right? Shaking his head again, he placed their drinks down on the coffee table.

"Alright, I think that's enough chatting, yeah?" he inquired, feeling a little guilty because of his own words.

Having finally calmed down, Emily threw a look of concern in Percy's direction. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just not feeling so well, still recovering," he answered, and already knowing the followup question, he spoke. "It's in the story. And at the mention of the story, let's, ah, get on with it."

At that, he threw a reassuring smile, before getting into a brief recap of the Second Titan War. Whenever he took a break to catch his breath and take a sip of his water, she would ask questions along the lines of what monsters were still alive, where they went when they died, how they came back, etc. Percy would answer them to the best of his ability before continuing his recap.

Once the recap was done, Emily, who had her knees to her chin, sipping her coffee, was quick to ask a question. "But why would you give up Godhood?"

Percy only gave a sad smile and said, "I would like to say for the betterment of all demigods, which isn't a lie, but it's not the whole truth either. I gave it up because I never wanted to give up a girl who I loved dearly."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, nothing _happened_ to her, but-," Percy spoke before stopping. "You know what, you'll find out in this next part."

Taking a deep breath, he started his most recent tale, starting with him waking up in an abandoned house filled with wolves and no memory. This of course led to the rest of the events that transpired during the Second Giant War. When he got to him falling into Tartarus, she let out a big gasp which broke Percy's concentration. Looking over at her, he shot her a questioning glance.

Seeing his look, she flushed slightly before answering. "Sorry, it's just that you said earlier that that's the place that monsters go when they're slain and I was just surprised that you'd jump into it."

"It's fine. I understand the surprise. Heck, I was surprised myself when I jumped in," he replied, giving her a lopsided grin as he did so. "Anyways, let's continue on."

As soon as he started again, Hecate wandered over and sat herself down behind Percy, listening to his tale. Soon, without him realizing it, he started to pour his heart out into his tale, telling them all of the emotions that he felt as his friends were slaughtered and how he felt it was his fault for all the death even though he did the best he could. Throughout all this, without Percy's knowledge, the fire started to react to his emotions, forming the scenes he was describing in bright orange, yellow, and red flames.

Captivated, his audience of two could only look on and attempt to feel what he did as the scenes became more and more graphic. Then came the final fight, between himself and Gaea. Here, the flames burst into golden and blue hues, the scenery dazzling and beautiful. Finishing, he took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, looking directly at Emily, not paying attention to the fire that was returning back to its normal state.

_Man, that took a lot outta me, but it's nice to get it off my chest. I feel better._

_**Clap, Clap, Clap.**_

"That was quite the story Perseus," Hecate spoke, interrupting his thoughts with her words, _and_ by making him jump with her presence. "You are quite the storyteller, especially with the little light show you gave us. I didn't realize you would become so adept with your new powers so quickly!"

"What do you mean?" Percy questioned, an inquisitive look crossing his face.

"You don't know?," Hecate asked. At his continued questioning look, she divulged what happened. "The fire. As you spoke, the flames moved and portrayed what you were saying and even changed colors at times. It was making a little movie of sorts. It was quite breathtaking, especially with all the emotion and passion you put into the story."

_Hmm, wonder what that's about. I didn't feel myself do anything that could've done that to the fire. I wonder whose blessing that was. Maybe Hestia? I'll have to ask later, when I see her next._

"Yeah, it was an amazing story you told Percy. I'm glad that you could trust me enough to tell me it," Emily complimented, a softness to her voice that he hadn't heard before.

"Well, thank you both for such kind words. I appreciate both of you listening, even if one of you popped in for the story late, _cough, Hecate, cough_," he thanked. At that last comment though, he looked over to see Hecate mock glaring at him, which just made him give her a smile.

Looking away, he glanced out the window and saw that it was pitch dark outside, except for the fact that it wasn't because it's New York. Because of that fact, he turned back towards the two beautiful women with him and asked, "What time is it?"

Emily quickly responded, phone in hand, "It's 10:43. Why?"

_Gods Dammit! I'm past curfew! I'm gonna get eaten alive by the Harpies._

"Curfew. I'm past it and if I get caught trying to sneak back into camp, I'm dead meat," Percy quickly explained before turning towards Hecate. "Hey, ah, do you think you could, um, you know, poof me to camp. I, uh, don't know how to fly yet." At that, he heard Emily laugh and watched as a smile grew along Hecate's face. Seeing this, he just pouted.

"Aww, mister angul man don't know how to fwy," Emily teased in a baby voice. Throwing her a glare, she just burst out laughing. Shaking his head, he looked back towards Hecate who was wearing a bemused expression.

"Well Perseus, I believe I can 'poof' you back to camp. Though it's not called 'poofing' but flashing," she said, a twinkle in her eye as she did so. She then spoke to Emily. "And don't make fun of the poor boy! He just barely got his wings, and he's been out for a couple of days so he hasn't been able to give them a try yet!"

Laughing at how motherly Hecate sounded, he immediately sobered when what she said registered. _Wait! I've been out for a couple of DAYS?! Gods, what did you do to me? I wonder what my friends think? I definitely need to get back soon. And why wouldn't Apollo tell me? I swear I'm gonna kill him when I see him next._

Before he could even make any plans to go with his threat, he was blinded. Disorientated, he started to shake his head slightly to clear his vision. While doing so, he heard wind rushing past his ears. Rapidly blinking his eyes, he could finally make out the scene. He was falling. . . fast! Quickly thinking, he looked around to see if he could see anything. Squinting, he could just barely see the glint of the moon's light in a pool of black. Hoping that it was water, he aimed himself towards the pool and prepared himself for impact.

_**Splash!**_

Percy was quickly able to confirm that the liquid he had just unintentionally dived in, was, in fact, water. Thankful, he took a deep breath and just let his body sink. He always forgot how nice water felt, especially after all the mental strain he's been through.

_Ahhhh. It truly is nice that this is water. It's just comfortable to be in a domain that I have some sort of control over. So soothing. I can almost forget that it's so late out. It is late isn't it? I might just go to sleep _here_ and then see where Hecate left me. Hopefully it's somewhere_ *yawn*_ close to camp._

With that last thought, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him, unaware of the audience his presence attracted. The audience in question was a group of four nymphs, all with blueish-green skin with hair and eyes to match. The first one to speak was a nymph with two buns on either side of her head. "Tha- that's Lord Perseus isn't it?" She questioned, an uncertain quiver in her voice.

A second one, this one having her hair in a ponytail, spoke, "Yes, I- I believe it is." She spoke with an anxious tone, glancing back and forth between her fellow nymphs and the man in question. "What should we do with him?"

"We could look over him until he wakes up," a third voiced, hair in a half up, half down style.

"I don't think that would be wise. We should just notify Lord Poseidon that his son is here and let him decide what should be done," the forth one spoke up, seeming a lot less laid back than the first three. This one wore her hair in a braid that came over her left shoulder.

Shaking her head, the first spoke, "No, I don't think we should disturb Lord Poseidon with a small matter like this. We should just look after him, like Melissa said earlier."

The now named Melissa nodded her head in agreement, smiling at having her solution chosen. "Well that settles that. I think we should fir-," started Melissa before being cut off by the fourth nymph.

"Whoa, wait a second. Shouldn't we have a vote first? I mean, it would only make sense, so that it can truly be settled," suggested the fourth nymph, flustered.

Shrugging, Melissa turned to the rest of the little group. "All in favor of watching over Lord Perseus, raise your hand." Looking around the group, she saw two hands and immediately smiled at having won. Turning back towards the fourth nymph, she spoke, "Well it looks like it's settled. Now let's go take him somewhere outta the open, we don't want to have him swarmed."

With that, the group of four headed towards Percy, all but one happy to be looking after a Prince of the Sea.

**~-~-~Line Break~-~-~**

_Come on now, calm down! CALM DOWN! You got this, you got this. Just walk up to her, kneel down, and pop the question. It's easy._

_It's _not_ though! Plus, I want it to be special. I want to have dinner out on a boat, and as the sun sets, give her my coat, and have her find it. It'll be romantic!_

_It'll be cheesy. You should just be blunt with it. Plus, we don't even know if we're still dating yet! Why are you already thinking about marriage anyway? We're still young, and most relationships that start young never turn out well. I just don't wanna see you hurt!_

_You mean, you don't wanna feel the hurt? That doesn't even matter anyways! We've been through so much together, so of course our relationship will work out. _

_That's a toxic way to look at a relationship though. Are the events we've gone through with her the only thing keeping us together with her? If so, the relationship won't last._

_Of course they're not! Are you serious? We're still together because we love her, the events just prove and cement that love!_

_I know we love her, we love her with everything we got, but does she love us back? With her not even consulting us before choosing a gift over us begs to differ._

_Well she was just lost in the moment! Plus, it isn't our right to decide what she gots to do, she's her own person! We don't control her!_

_I know that! And I respect that, that's one of the qualities I love about her. But for her not to even tell us before choosing?! It feels to me like we're not too important in her life. And I know you feel the same way because I know you! I mean, we're the same person._

_You know what, I don't wanna continue this conversation. _

_I know._

_**A/N: And done! Sorry for such a late update, I was figuring out how I want the story to go. It's also been a pretty crazy year so far as well! Hope everyone stays safe, and is all right. Make sure to let me know of any spelling mistakes, and of girls you want Percy to be with. **_

_**Anyways, once again, stay safe, sorry for the late update, and have a good day! 3 :)**_

_**P.S. : I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as possible. The story will start to pick up in that one. 3**_


End file.
